


What Do You Dream About?

by viceversa



Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, First Time, PWP, erotic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceversa/pseuds/viceversa
Summary: Dana wakes in the middle of the night, losing her dream, gaining something better.





	What Do You Dream About?

_Oh, god yes, don’t stop_.

Dana felt good. She felt more than good. Her body was hot, and tingling all over. There was a delicious weight on her, not controlling but directing and keeping her pressed against the sheets.

And the ache, the throbbing, yes, between her legs. She was straining, reaching for more.  _Yes, yes please, more please. Just a little more._ She couldn’t reach them, couldn’t follow the  _pressure, the friction, god, more, Stella please._

Dana moaned, which was probablywhat woke her up, and she was confused for a split second, thrusting up into heavy sheets still searching, just a little  _more_  and… fuck. No. She lost it.

Then reality hit, and she remembered she wasn’t in bed alone, and that moaning and humping the air wasn’t conducive to other’s sleep. Warily, she cracked an eyelid and looked to her left, but her hope was in vain. Stella was awake, and grinning.

“Oh, please do tell me what you were dreaming about.”

“Stella!” Dana flushed and backed away slightly on the bed. “Jesus.” First she’s too tired to drive back to her flat, and Stella is kind enough to share her bed. And then she goes and has a full-on sex dream right next to her. Dana felt a sudden urge to disappear into a hole forever.

Stella watched as Dana blushed, and she thought it was gorgeous. Stella squirmed a little, more affected by Dana’s moaning and movement than she wanted to let on just yet, and tried to hide it. “Don’t be embarrassed, Dana…. It sounded like you were having a good time.”

Dana hid her face in her hands. “Oh, god. I’m sorry, Stella.”

“Again,” Stella reached out and tugged her arms down. “Don’t be.”

Her voice dropped on the last word, and some switch in Dana flicked, reigniting everything she’d just been feeling with her touch and her voice, and before she could control it a tiny moan slipped out.

Her eyes widened, beyond mortified, but Stella didn’t back away. Actually, if anything, Stella suddenly was a lot closer, and their legs touched.

“Dana,” Stella asked, her voice demure, steady, “were you, by chance, dreaming about me?”

Dana gasped, and suddenly Stella was on top of her, straddling her pelvis, pressing her down, yes,  _god the weight above her._ Hands held out to her sides, immobile, hot, friction.  _Stella._

“Thing is… I heard you moan my name.”

Dana shuddered.

Stella hovered her mouth just above Dana’s lips. They were both open, panting with tension, shaking just enough to betray each other’s nervousness. They were friends, not lovers, right? They couldn’t just… right?

“It’s okay to want this, Dana. I hope you want it as much as I do.” Stella panted lightly and asked. “Do you want this?”

Stella’s breath hit her face and Dana was done for. She wanted nothing more than her dream to become reality, for Stella to just  _do things to her_. But she was locked on her eyes, and Stella’s eyes have always been honest with her. And at this moment, they brought her out of the haze of lust she was in, suddenly serious. She couldn’t fuck this up.

“Stella,” Dana breathed. “Stella I — “

“What?”

“I want you.”

Dana surged below her and captured her lips, and Stella readily followed. The pressure on her wrists increased with Stella’s intent, her tongue deep in her mouth, dueling with her tongue. It was delicious heat, pressure, down in the sheets, but this time it was  _real_ and  _breathing_  and  _alive,_ and most importantly it was Stella  _and she wanted her back._

Stella released Dana’s wrists and brought her hands up to her face, continuing the kiss despite the mutual lack of oxygen. She broke off once, “Fuck,” twice, “God, Dana,” and then a third time, trailing down Dana’s neck.

Dana was incoherent. This was literally a dream come true and it was  _Stella Gibson_ who was taking on her shirt, and then taking off Dana’s shirt, and then, fuck, then sucking on a collarbone and then down to her breast. Her senses were heightened, everything doubly intense from the dream to now.

“Fuck, Stella,” Dana panted. She raked her hands across Stella’s bare skin, feeling and grasping closer as Stella teased her nipples with her tongue. She changed the path of her hands and cupped Stella’s breasts, squeezing them. “Please.”

Stella suddenly shifts, her weight going to the left, her center pressed against Dana’s hip bone. She gives Dana’s nipple another lick and a tease, and then her right hand goes trailing south as she looks up into Dana’s eyes.

“Stella,” she gasps. 

“I’m here. I’m right here.”

Dana’s hand guides hers under the elastic waistband of the pajamas she’s wearing and lets her go, too caught up in the feel of Stella’s fingers teasing through her curls.

“Dana, can I — “

“God, yes. Only you.”

Stella answers with a kiss and a slip through her folds, wetting her fingers with pure Dana Scully. Dana parts her legs, raises the knee that Stella isn’t trapping, giving her room. She holds her head close, starved for this kiss, never-ending, over-sensitized with the feeling of Stella’s bare chest on her own.

Stella’s clever hand circles around her target, teasing the swollen flesh around Dana’s clit until it’s unbearable and Dana’s bucking and squirming, searching for release. Finally, it’s between her fingers and she’s merciless, merciful.

Dana breaks off the kiss for air, gasping at the sensation building in her core, the heat, the electricity, as Stella falls into a rhythm, and Stella ducks to her neck, finding the perfect spot behind her ear, riding the wave of her thrusts,  _just a little more, please._

Dana’s taught as a bowstring, and at a surge of Stella against her she snapped. It was the build up, the tension, and all that energy flared through her as she came, Stella’s hand steady against her as she bucked.

Dana came back down hard, her breath lost to momentary bliss. Stella.  _Stella_ , she thought. It was Stella above her right now, kissing her cheek, taking her hand away, making sure she came down nicely. God. She was high on the aftermath, struck with what just happened, with how good it was.

After a minute she regained her speech faculties. She needed to tell her, tell her everything. “Stella, I—“

“Shh, Dana. It’s okay.” Her voice was odd. Closed off.

Dana felt Stella’s walls go up as she slowed her kisses. No, this wasn’t what she wanted. She couldn’t have Stella just disengage, like she was just another warm body, here for a night then gone.

“Stella, I meant what I said.”

“It’s fine.” Stella’s hand came out of her pants as she started to pull away, but Dana caught her wrist to keep her close.

“I  _want_  you.”

Stella’s eyes went still, no longer searching for a way to leave, fixed on a point above her pillow. “What does that mean?” The question came out in a rush, almost as if she tried to hold it back. Dana brings her face down to look her in the eyes, bringing Stella back to her.

“It means everything, Stella.” A surge of heat went through Dana’s body, an aftershock of pleasure, and she made a noise that had Stella enraptured. “God, what you just did, what we did.”

“What?” Stella asked, needing to know. Needing what happened to not be a one time thing, needing her own release, her own love. “What was it, Dana.”

Her eyes were shiny as she answered. “I’ve wanted you for a long time. All of you. And I never want it to end.” Dana punctuated her statement with a kiss, one that Stella readily returned, the heat in her chest not just lust any more.

Dana pulled back and smiled wickedly. “Now, Stella, tell me,” she flipped their positions and held herself above her, her mouth close to her ear, and whispered, “What do you dream about?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks @gillianaunofficial on tumblr for the prompt!


End file.
